1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of system management. More specifically, the invention relates to failure monitoring for system management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain computer systems, particularly servers and high-end workstations, include a platform management subsystem that monitors the computer system and indicates when the computer system is operating outside of a desired range. A conventional platform management subsystem includes a microcontroller that compares a sensors measurement to an associated threshold. If the sensor measurement is beyond an operating range defined by the associated threshold, then the event is logged. The logged event is then used by the platform management subsystem to determine if the computer system is operating abnormally. If the platform management subsystem determines that the computer system is operating abnormally, corrective action can be taken.
Although, platform management subsystems monitor certain operational aspects of a computer system, conventional platform management subsystems do not have access to test information related to interconnects between processor components and chipset components at operating speed.
Test information relating to interconnect operating conditions are not used beyond the manufacturing phase of a computer system (i.e., test information relating to interconnects is not used in post-production systems).